Portable computers are typically designed to be easily transported and used at many different locations. However, in some situations, a portable computer should only be used at particular locations and not used at other locations. In one example, sensitive or confidential data or applications are stored on a hard disk included in a portable computer. In such an example, such sensitive or confidential data or applications should only be used at particular locations and not used at other locations. Typically, a portable computer does not include any mechanism for limiting where the portable computer may be used. As result, a portable computer may be used in an inappropriate location.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.